neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Neo Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime series that involves certain heroes of the Fairy Tail series coming to our world for the first time, fighting against alien and god-like foes that the Earth can't do alone while adjusting to the customs of Earth as their new home. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) *Candace Spartan (Stephanie Sheh) Supporting Characters Neo Fairy Tail *Guild Master Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) *Guild Ace Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Seitz) *Witches' Crime **Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) **Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Team Black Steel **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etheridge) **Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) *Lyon Bastia (Jerry Jewell) *Kinana (Lara Woodhull) Human Allies *Spartan Clan **Chuck Spartan (Maurice LaMarche) **Jonathan Spartan (Brian Bloom) **Sofia Spartan (Nicole Oliver) **Richard Spartan (Richard McGonagle) **Lola Spartan (Candi Milo) **RJ Spartan (Sam Riegel) *Mr. Takahashi (Andrew Kishino) *Vera Cortez (Jennifer Martin) *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson (Kath Souice) **Dr. Vic Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) *Mimi Martinez (Eileen Stevens) *Sam Reynolds (Greg Cipes) *Rose Benson (Hynden Walch) *Janice Kirkland Kari Wahlgren) *Ed Norvel (Zach Tyler Eisen) *Jenny Spears (Janice Kawaye) *Mr. Mario Bingo (J.B. Blanc) *Mayor Joe Oxford (Daran Norris) **Maya McKnight (Vanessa Marshall) Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Troy Mustang (Travis Willingham) *Agent Elena Hauser (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Dr. Howard Foster (Jeffery Combs) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) **Polaris (Chris George) **Deneb (Chris Burnett) *Black Keys **Ophiuchus Dragons *Igneel (Bob Magruder) *Grandeeney (Pam Dougherty) *Metalicana *Weisslogia (Kyle Herbert) *Skiadrum Asgardians *Odin (Frank Welker) *Thor (Travis Willingham) Fairy Tail Zerø Characters *Zera *Yuri Dreyar *Precht Gaebolg *Warrod Sequen *Geoffery Others *Tabuu Antagonists Klipse Empire *Dr. Emanuel Klipse (Cam Clarke) **Hargrave (Kirk Thornton) *Orbot (Kirk Thornton) *Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Bokkun (Andrew Rannells) *Cobra (Jarrod Greene) *K-100 Series **K-100 Alpha **K-101 Beta **K-106 Eta **K-107 Theta **E-110 Kappa **K-117 Sigma *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Klipse Gunners **Klipse Hounds **Klipse Lancers **Klipse Guardians **Klipse Flyers **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Motor Hound **Ring Master **Razormantis **Klipsenaught **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Beetle **Klipse Emperor **Klipse Wyvern The Black Hand *Daimon Hydrech (Sam Reigel) *Tao Hotaru (Andrew Kishino) *Assassin Three **Vega Sanada (Doug Erholtz) **Star Buster (Reuben Langdon) **Sasuke Kotogawa (Ben Diskin) Black Demons *Dark Master Zorc Red Lotus *Mikhail Deathwing (Michael Ironside) *Xever *Wynonna *Leila McAlister *Wren Myerson *Seilah Venom's Herald *Notus (Crispin Freeman) *Geron (Travis Willingham) *Nine Magic Knights **Kessler Blitz (Patrick Setiz) **Horan (Tony Oliver) **Kensei Ares (Dave Mallow) **Helena Lamford (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Xyla (Nika Futterman) **Nikola Wells (Kate Higgins) **Kagegisō (Billy Bob Thompson) **Lily Corré (Jad Saxton) **Nightmare (Charles Klausmeyer) *Clay (E. Jason Liebrecht) Others *Zeref (Joel McDonald) *Acnologia (Steve Blum) *Metal Natsu (Todd Haberkorn) *The Shadow Gang **Bradford Vulcan (Steve Blum) **Lynne DeBell (Nicole Sullivan) **Roscoe Clarke (Josh Keaton) **Ryan Barns (Jeff Bennett) **Jay G'Vera (Jason Biggs) **Alexa Sting (Cree Summer) **Benjamin Wellingford (Ben Diskin) **Silas Von Atcheson (Julian Holloway) *Loki (Troy Baker) *Frost Giants **Ymir (Fred Tataiscore) *Jörmungandr Locations North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *Metropolis ** *New Jersey **Atlantic City *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo Malasiya * Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia Australia * New Zealand * Antarctica Celestial Spirit World Asgard * Jötunheim Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the original Fairy Tail series, the Neo verse is quite different: it has many Human level to Small Building level Low Tiers, multiple Building level to Multi-City Block level Mid Tiers, several Town level to City level High Tiers, a few Mountain to Island level Top Tiers, and two God Tiers (one Moon level Jöurmundgandr and one Universe level Tabuu). It is also fairly fast, starting from the low tiers to have Normal to Peak Human speeds to the high and top tiers (and one God Tier Jöurmundgandr) posessing from Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic speeds, and one of the two God Tiers possessing unknown speeds. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. 'God Tiers' Moon level/Universe level 'Top Tiers' Mountain level to Island level 'High Tiers' Town level to City level 'Mid Tiers' Building level to Multi-City Block level 'Low Tiers' Below Human level to Small Building level Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters, including new demons, dragons, and gods. *The series anime design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) graphics and background. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gray and Juvia **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Jellal and Erza **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Lyon and Meredy *Certain events will take place in the anime series like: ** References Navigation Category:Neo Fairy Tail Wiki